Strip
by katgirl5
Summary: Okay I reposted. It's fixed now. Sasuke is dancing around in his room and gets caught by his brother. Rated M in case. ItaSasu. Uchihacest. Don't like, dont read. Lime. Yaoi. Striptease.


**Note: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, nor do I own the lyrics to the song, which is "Strip" by Adam Ant.**

**Also a warning: This is Yaoi, which is guy on guy action. It is also uchihacest, which is two Uchiha brothers in an incestuous relationship. If you do not like these things, do not read this story. If you do, continue my fellow uchihacest freaks. ^^**

Sasuke Uchiha, 16 years old, stood in front of his bedroom mirror and examined his reflection. He wasn't exactly happy with how he looked. He had low self-esteem, something all the money in the world couldn't buy. Sure he was rich, he lived in a mansion, had a butler, a maid, everything he wanted, but he was still just a teenage boy. Not to mention he had raging hormones. The tricky part was, they were for his older brother, Itachi.

Just thinking about Itachi made him horny. His long black hair, his dark eyes under long, heavy lashes, and the adorable lines under his eyes. He was too damn gorgeous to be a man, and it wasn't fair. How come Itachi got all of the good looks?!? Sasuke surely didn't think he was much to look at. He envied Itachi, and lusted for him, even though he knew it broke so many morals and boundaries. But perhaps it was just the hormones, it would pass eventually. Right? 'Tch. As if. These feelings had been going on for two years now.' He reminded himself. He was just sick, beyond help. But he needed to drown out these thoughts, needed to stop depressing himself with his stupid problems. He turned on his radio and blared the music up loud. His favorite CD, his favorite song. Old? Yes. Odd? Yeah. But he loved the thought of the lyrics, he loved the sound of the melody, but most of all, he loved to imagine Itachi dancing to this song for him. 'Fat chance' he added in his mind. As the music began to unwind him, he found himself shaking his hips to the beat. Before he knew it he was dancing in front of his mirror, teasingly pulling his clothes loosely around his body, imagining he was doing a strip tease for his brother. His gorgeous, irresistible brother.

_We're just following ancient history,_

_If I strip for you, will you strip for me?_

_We're just following ancient history,_

_If I strip for you will you strip for me? _

He kept dancing, getting caught up in his fantasies, eyes closed, mouthing the words silently as he shook his hips back and forth seductively. In his mind Itachi was pulling off his shirt, pulling his hair from its pony-tail as it fell in his face perfectly. He was taunting him with his movements. It was too much to bare.

_When it gets so hot, the end of the day,_

_You may find your clothes getting in the way._

_If a pretty dress hides your true desire,_

_Fold it nice and slow, throw it on the fire._

_We're just following ancient history,_

_If I strip for you will you strip for me?_

Sasuke was losing himself in his thoughts when he thought he heard snickering behind him. No, that couldn't be, could it? He had locked his door, hadn't he? He turned around to find none other than his brother standing in his open doorway, trying not to laugh.

"How long have you been standing there?!?" Sasuke demanded, his face flushed red.

"Long enough…" Itachi chuckled.

"How long!?" Sasuke demanded again, feeling embarrassed at how stupid he must have seemed.

"When it gets so hot, the end of the day-" Itachi began to sing.

"S-Sh-Shut up, Weasel!" Sasuke yelled.

"So, who, might I ask, was enjoying this lovely dance in your fantasies?" Itachi jeered.

"No one- It's none - none of your damn-damn business." The boy stammered. He blushed and looked away. This was terrible, a living nightmare.

"Oh now… I think we both know very well who it was…" The older pressed on.

Itachi walked slowly over to Sasuke and brushed his thigh against Sasuke's. As he figured, he slightly brushed against his younger brother's erection, and Sasuke moaned lightly at the friction. He blushed immediately, wishing he could take it back. Surely, Itachi thought he was out of his mind.

"Now, be a good little otouto, and continue your dance for your big brother. Maybe he'll give you a reward if you do." Itachi bribed, he knew how to control Sasuke.

"A-and if I don't want to…?" Sasuke questioned wearily.

"Well, then I guess the whole family would know about your little dance routine, wouldn't they?" Itachi was purely evil, but he didn't mind stooping to black-mail for this. It was too rich. He had yearned for his baby brother for a long time, and now was the perfect chance. Sasuke knew he had to do this. He walked closer to Itachi and pressed up against him, once again rubbing his hips against Itachi's thighs. When he felt, was that a bulge?!? Holy shit! Itachi had an erection?!? From watching him dance?!? Strange. Sasuke took advantage of it, and roughly grinded their erections together, swaying to the beat of the music. Itachi groaned, Sasuke was killing him. Sasuke turned and pressed his ass against his brother, he grinded and slowly slid up and down his brother's body, tugging at his own shirt until it was off. Itachi couldn't control himself anymore. He snaked his arms around Sasuke's waist and nuzzled his face into his younger brother's neck. He kissed it lightly, and nipped at the sensitive skin. Sasuke moaned and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him closer.

_We don't need to see what the butler saw,_

_Or a mirrored room, with a mirrored floor._

_All the sneaky looks gazing down on you,_

_Are no substitute for our rendezvous. _

That's when they remembered, they didn't exactly have the house all to themselves.

"The butler!" They shouted in unison, remembering that he worked that day. They turned around quickly and saw Tobi standing quietly in the doorway, an awkward, uncomfortable look on his face.

"Um… Tobi is a g-good boy…?" He said wearily.

Itachi snarled and stared the poor guy down.

"Uh… Tobi didn't see a thing. Kissing? What kissing?!? Dancing? What dancing?!?"

"Good," Itachi stated, "Tobi, you are relieved of your cleaning duties for the day. Leave now. You don't have to go home, but get the hell out of here. And keep this to yourself… or you're DEAD."

Tobi just nodded and hurriedly ran down the stairs, out the door, and slammed the door behind him. Itachi turned back to Sasuke.

"Now… where were we…?"

This time Itachi closed, and locked the door, no interruptions.

The End

**Author's note: So what did you all think? This was my very first Sasu-Ita fan fiction, though I have many other ideas. The song is a personal favorite. Go listen to it. And drop a review please. I would really like to know how I did. I will accept flames and constructive criticism. So before you click the "x" button, click review and write some damn words. ^^" Yeah.. Anyway… thanks for reading.**


End file.
